dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Student Info Page
A "Student Info Page" can be located on a school-issued pager which is meant for students to share and read new information concerning other students and events. The main function of this pager is so that students can look at an individual's ID page and read the information relating to them. Marked upon the front of this "ID Page" is a picture of the student, their name, their Title, if they possess one, some general information relating to them, Sacred Gear, if they possess it, a weapon (such as Ascalon, or one custom-made for them), and the Club and Faction that they belong to, though some schools make their ID Pages in a different format and way. Due to the "Kuoh Magic Academy" taking place in Devil territory, they also add "Value" and "Piece(s)" which translates to how many Pawns they are worth, and what Pieces were used to reincarnate the individual into a Devil, if they are one. Even if they are not a Devil, they can still have the Piece written down if they are in a Club; however, they must get this registered. Much like a regular peerage, they can have one Queen, two Rooks, two Knights, two Bishops, and eight Pawns - however, they can make any extra members "spares" which replace, for an example, a Knight, if they choose not to compete in a War Game, or if they are injured beforehand. If they are the spare Piece, they will be marked as "S. Knight" ("S" translating to "spare") for example. With this method, every Club of the school can have up to a maximum of sixteen Pieces on board, including the King. On the back of the page, is a space for "notes" and "student comments". Notes are usually referencing their capabilities, such as fighting styles and a prominent trait about them, such as Toujou Koneko's Touki and Amunya-Ra's Pyromancy, with the comments written by students which can broach a large number of topics, from either complimenting the student in question, questioning them, explaining their abilities even more than the notes and much more. The SIP (Student Info Page) also scans for access levels and depending on how high their "level" is, they can see more information, depending on if any is hidden. If there is something that is hidden, it will appear like this: Denied! on the spot where this information would normally be shown. Down below is a collection of the SIPs of characters that have appeared in Vessel of the King as of thus far, that has been shared, in the order that they have appeared in. Kuoh Magic Academy 'Amunya-Ra' Name: 'Theo Fakhry '''Nickname: '''Amunya-Ra, Ammon '''Title: '''King of Combat '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''DOB: '''December 12th '''Race: '''Human '''Rank: '['''Access Denied!] Year: 'High School 2nd '''Sacred Gear: '''N/A '''Weapon: '''N/A '''Faction: '['''Access Denied!] Value: Denied! Piece(s): 'N/A '''Club: '''Disciplinary Committee '''Notes: '''There may be a possible connection to the Egyptian Pantheon due to the new name he goes by and his preferred nickname. His fighting style consists of hand-to-hand combat, so close quarter against him is unwise. He also possesses Pyromancy, so beware of his flames. '''Student Comments: '“Kill this son of a bitch!” “This Theo Fuckery guy needs to get taught a lesson!” “How dare he hurt our sweet little Koneko-chan!?” “Hey guys, maybe he’s a chill dude?” “Whoever wrote the comment above me, kill him!” “I agree!” '''Toujou Koneko Name: 'Toujou Koneko '''Nickname: '''N/A '''Title: '''Mascot of Kuoh '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''DOB: '''November 23rd '''Race: ' ['''Access Denied!] Reincarnated Devil Rank: '''Low-class Devil '''Year: '''High School 1st '''Sacred Gear: '''N/A '''Weapon: '''N/A '''Faction: '''Underworld '''Value: '''5 '''Piece(s): '''Rook (single) '''Club: '''Occult Research '''Notes: '''The first Rook of Rias Gremory, and the most adorable little girl in all the land! Ahem, be careful of her punches; she packs a Hell of a right hook! Her Touki makes her especially dangerous, but, luckily, she doesn’t usually bring it out in single-combat, though be careful in War Games; she usually goes all out in those. '''Student Comments: “Ah, it’s our precious Koneko-chan! I finally found her page!” “For truly? You’re a shame to all those who love cute.” “I’m sure he’s just a newbie!” “Either way, Koneko-chan is so cute!” “I agree; she is truly such a beautiful little creature.” “I want her to step on me.” 'Elizabeth Perkins' Name: 'Elizabeth Perkins '''Nickname: '''Nurse’s Assistant '''Title: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''DOB: '''December 24th '''Race: '''Human '''Rank: '''Sacred Gear User '''Year: '''High School 2nd '''Sacred Gear: '['''Twilight Healing] Weapon: 'N/A '''Faction: '''Underworld '''Value: '''3 '''Piece(s): '''N/A '''Club: '''N/A '''Notes: '''A foreign exchange student from England who dreams of becoming a doctor, thanks to the power of her Sacred Gear. Her combat skills are lacking, but she possesses plenty of magic power to fuel her Sacred Gear. If you were to fight a team that has her on it, take her out quickly, while defending her if you’re on her team. '''Student Comments: '“She’s so kind!” “So beautiful!” “Her accent is kind of cute…” “Pretty arrogant though, like, she thinks she’s sooo great.” “Well, she does have one of the highest grades in her year…” “Doesn’t excuse her behaviour, yeah? But she’s cute, so…” '''Shimizu Yachi Name: Shimizu Yachi Nickname: 'Announcer '''Title: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''DOB: '''January 1st '''Race: '''Human '''Rank: '''Sacred Gear User '''Year: '''High School 3rd '''Sacred Gear: '['''Echo Voice] Weapon: 'N/A '''Faction: '''Underworld '''Value: '''6 '''Piece(s): '''King '''Club: '''Radio Broadcast '''Notes: '''The President of the Radio Broadcasting Club, she is a skilled strategist and her voice is incredibly powerful due to her Sacred Gear. Fighting her at long-range is the best choice, but even then, you have to be ready to feel your eardrums burst. A terrible opponent to have. '''Student Comments: '“She’s so charismatic!” “Her breasts are no slouch either!” “I’d like it if she were to marry me… but I’m female :(“ “For the girl above me, just give it a try! You never know!” “…I’m a guy, and I’d like her to marry me.” “For the guy above me, just die.” Dusk Academic High/University '''Raynare Name: 'Amano Yuuma '''Nickname: '''Ray '''Title: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''DOB: '''April 1st '''Race: '''Fallen Angel '''Year: '''High School 2nd '''Role: '''Agent of the Grigori '''Superior: '''Sorath '''Sacred Gear: '''N/A '''Weapon: '''N/A '''Faction: '''Grigori '''Points: '''8,241 '''Club: '''Theater '''Notes: '''A two-winged Fallen Angel, though one that is quickly becoming known amongst the weaker Fallen Angels for her beauty and rising power. She can fire two light spears at the same time and has above-average combat capability in close-quarters and mid-range. Her long-range combat could use some work. '''Student Comments: '“She’s so, so beautiful!” “I wish I was born a Fallen Angel…” “I wonder what she’s doing right now?” “I heard that she got herself a boyfriend, though the person in question…” “I heard that too! But it’s probably false, right?” “Yeah, she’d never be interested in that useless perv!” '''Mittelt 'Name: '''Amaryllis Fleur '''Nickname: '''Mary '''Title: '''N/A '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''DOB: '''March 24th '''Race: '''Fallen Angel '''Year: '''High School 1st '''Role: '''Agent of the Grigori '''Superior: '''Sorath '''Sacred Gear: '''N/A '''Weapon: '''N/A '''Faction: '''Grigori '''Points: '''5,660 '''Club: '''Literature '''Notes: '''A two-winged Fallen Angel, who is constantly speculated to not be completely one due to her short-stature and lack of a chest. She can create one light spear and is rather good at throwing it too, so mid-range to long-range should be prepared to be bombarded. Her close-quarter-combat, however, needs some work. '''Student Comments: '“Her cuteness rivals the Mascot of Kuoh!” “I agree, but she definitely isn’t as strong.” “She doesn’t even have a Title!” “Though she is really cute… though smug.” “She’s like a living doll.” “Are we sure she’s even a Fallen Angel? I mean…” Trivia *"Titles" replaced "Sobriquet". *There used to be a picture that I had created to go along with each of the SIPs, but I decided to not make those anymore because of the above change and a few other reasons. *Both Raynare and Mittelt (as well as Kalawarner and Dohnaseek who are in college) are listed under different names to allow for anonymity in missions; this is so that their real names are never referenced when referring to the names they are officially listed under. This is due to their position within the Grigori, and while a rare event, it is a method to keep the confidentiality of operatives that directly serve a Cadre a secret. **The four of them attend Dusk Academic High and Dusk Academic University, and because the two are both run by the Grigori, they possess a slightly different system for organizing the SIP. Comparing Kuoh Magic Academy to it; "Role" replaces Rank, being that such as an "Agent" or an "Exorcist" are two examples of what a Role would fall under. **Superior works in two different ways; for Fallen Angels, their Superior would be listed as a high ranking Fallen Angel, rarely a Cadre. For non-Fallen, it will be a low-ranking Fallen Angel. **Points function in a way as to show the "skill" of an individual, though it is by no means a way to tell how strong they are. There are multiple ways to earn points, which is based on the merit of an individual. For example; winning an official battle, making progress in research, recruiting an individual, gathering a group, and completing Cadre-given missions - these are a few ways to earn points. * Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Vessel of the King